User blog:$17/Interstellar Empire RP Encore Again: Cause last time shit was too deep: Volume 1
Last time shit was so fucking deep it would probably take forever to get shit done, so I'm cutting down the complexity a bit, I'm still keeping shit like resources and stuff though. Rules General and Etiquette Rules *This is set in a single galaxy, until your civilization gets so far as to develop intergalactic travel. *No excessive bitching. *No uber/godly/mary sue civilizations, especially not at the start. You start out as a recently-interstellar civilization, as previously mentioned. *No meeting or being near other users' civilizations at the start yet, unless the Hand of Random Chance makes it so. *No massive jumps in tech, unless you find a relic or some shit that will give you some advanced tech, and even then, there's that bit about reverse-engineering. *No excessive metagaming. *'You can only wait for the action that takes the least number of turns/cycles to finish if you choose to wait.' *'Numbers will be made much smaller to simplify shit, no more fucking percentages cause I can't fucking math...' *Standard wiki rules apply here as well, but most importantly though is to... *Have fun, hopefully. Gameplay Rules *To play is simple: do these and your civilization will go fine: **Explore your surroundings **Expand your territory **Exploit your resources **Exterminate your neighboring civilizations (or befriending them if you don't feel warlike enough) *You now need resources though too, these are: **Mineral Resources - main resource, needed to build much of your ships. **Organic Resources - minor resource, you will need more if you have organic tech though. **Energy Resources - minor resource, you will need more if you have crystal or psychic tech though. **Research Rate - for speeding up research. **Espionage Rate - for increasing the effectiveness and chances of success of your espionage/intelligence operations. *Your civilization can be destroyed, but don't worry too much about it, such an event will be rare, and even if it happens, you may still get remnants from which you can rebuild your empire and have revenge on your attackers. *Sometimes, there may be a rare chance that a random freak event (potentially galaxy-wide) may happen, how this affects your civilization (and everything else), depends on the event. *While I'm going to try and keep certain things (*cough*asteroidfieldsandblackholestrength*cough*) as realistic as possible to avoid certain sci-fi cliches. For the sake of simplicity, realism can and will still be eschewed in a lot of areas. Creating a civilization Just fill in these spaces: (Note: your civilization automatically starts with basic FTL) *Title: What your people call the empire/civilization. *Species: What your people call themselves. *Demeanor: What attitude/approach to life and extraterrestrial contact your people normally have. *Home Planet Type: Pick between rock (which means earthlike, volcanic and desert planets and any other planet that isn't like fucking Hoth, old!Pluto or Jupiter), ice or gas giant. *Traits: Bonuses/maluses to traits and skills of your people, you have 100 points to assign to these traits. **Regular Traits: Each trait is at zero (which means no bonuses, it does not mean useless), you can add or subtract points to or from each trait (up to 50 points or down to -50 points). ***Strength: Strengthens/weakens your people's ability to fight on the ground or in ship-boarding actions. ***Combat: Strengthens/weakens your ships' weapons. ***Defense: Strengthens/weakens your ships' defenses. ***Savvy: Adds or subtracts to the trade value being taken/received by your empire. ***Adaptability: Adds or subtracts to the value of planetary conditions on any world you have colonized. ***Growth: Makes your people increase their population faster or slower. ***Creativeness: Adds or subtracts to your research rate. ***Sneakiness: Adds or subtracts to your espionage rate. ***Mining: Adds or subtracts to the mineral value of any world you have colonized. ***Farming: Adds or subtracts to the organic value of any world you have colonized. ***Extracting: Adds or subtracts to the energy value of any world you have colonized. ***Construction: Adds or subtracts to your shipyards' construction rate. **Advanced Traits: You don't reduce or increase these traits, only enable or disable them. Each one has its own point cost. ***Advanced Propulsion: All your ships gain 1 additional movement point. Costs 20 points ***Advanced Conservation: All your ships use 1 less supply per action/set of actions. Costs 20 points. ***Advanced Storage: All your colonies have space for 5 more buildings. Costs 20 points. ***Robot Race: Your people are immune to plagues and diseases and eat energy instead of organic resources. Costs 15 points. ***Psychics: You have access to psychic tech. Costs 25 points. ***Crystal Tech: You have access to crystal tech. Costs 25 points. ***Organic Tech: You have access to organic tech. Costs 25 points. ***Deeply Religious: You have access to religious tech (don't ask me how that works, a bunch of gods are probably just helping your guys simply cause they built a bunch of temples and shrines). Costs 25 points. Category:Blog posts